Cat R. Waul
Cat R. Waul is an evil cat who is the main villian in Pooh's Adventures of An American Tail: Fievel Goes West. In the film, he planned to use all the mice from New York and Green River to make Mouse Burgers, but his plan became backfired when Fievel and Pooh and his friends save the day. Fievel uses a gun to shoot at the Giant Mousetrap that Cat R. Waul and the other cats were on and the Mousetrap sends them up to the sky and then land in the mailbag and being carried off by a train. Cat R. Waul popped out of the bag and yelled revenge. Trivia *Cat R. Waul returned in ''Pooh's Adventures of Home on the Range'' where he teamed up with Alameda Slim, Brer Fox, and Brer Bear. At the end of the film, he and Alameda Slim were sent to jail. *Cat R. Waul became the enemy of Robin Hood, Little John, and Alice in Robin Hood and Alice's Adventures of An American Tail: Fievel Goes West. *Cat R. Waul will return again to aid Percival C. Mcleach in Pooh's Adventures of The Rescuers Down Under. *Cat R. Waul will become Littlefoot's enemy and get his revenge on Ash Ketchum, Pikachu, The Vultures, and Jiminy Cricket in Littlefoot's Adventures of An American Tail: Fievel Goes West, where he'll team up with Oogie Boogie, Ozzy and Strut, Ichy and Dil, Rinkus and Sierra, Red Claw, Screech and Thud, Jafar, Maleficent, Myotismon, Bowser, his family, Ranamon, the Psycho Rangers, Yzma, Jessie, James, and Meowth of Team Rocket. *Cat R. Waul will become SpongeBob's enemy in SpongeBob's Adventures of An American Tail: Fievel Goes West, where he'll team up with Makunga, Sheldon J. Plankton, Scar, Shenzi, Banzai, Ed, Carface, Killer, Dr. Facilier, Shere Khan, Ursula, and The Grand Duke of Owls. *Cat R. Waul will become Timon and Pumbaa's enemy in Timon and Pumbaa's Adventures of An American Tail: Fievel Goes West, where he'll team up with Heath Lynx. *Cat R. Waul will become Yogi Bear's enemy in Yogi Bear and Fievel Go West. *Cat R. Waul will team up with Nasty Jack, Alameda Slim, and Jessie, James, and Meowth of Team Rocket to work for Bufford "Mad Dog" Tannan in Winnie the Pooh Goes Back to the Future Part III. *Cat R. Waul will make his first guest appearence in a Pokémon crossover film in Ash Ketchum in Fantasmic!. *Cat R. Waul will get his revenge on Ash Ketchum and his friends again in Ash Ketchum Meets the Warriors of Virtue. *Cat R. Waul will get his revenge on Pooh, Ash, and their friends in Pooh's Adventures of BraveStarr: The Legend (and its TV series) and Winnie the Pooh Meets Rango. *Cat R. Waul will become Danny's enemy in Danny and Fievel Go West. Category:VILLAINS Category:Masters of Evil Category:Animal characters Category:Non-Disney characters Category:Non-Disney villains Category:Littlefoot's Adventures villains Category:Simba, Timon, and Pumbaa's Rogues Gallery Category:Thugs Category:Cats Category:Spongebob's adventures villians Category:Pooh's Adventures villains Category:Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures villains Category:Ash's adventures villains Category:Bowser's recruits Category:Danny's Adventures villains Category:Yogi Bear's Adventures Villains Category:Aladar' adventures villains